Revise: Cabin in the woods
by InvisableTarget
Summary: it is Halloween and Kazuto and the Gang are planning a camping trip for the special day! but Not everything can go as planned right? especially when Kazuto is involved and Asuna Knows it. i am really bad at stories like these just putting it out there


**Hey everyone! One yes this is rewritten and some spots I did change up what I put the first time. I will talk more at the bottom.**

 **~~OoOoOoOo~~**

 **October 8** **th** **, 2027 at the Dicey Café**

It was a typical Friday afternoon for our favorite group for everyone was hanging out at The Dicey Café, well everyone except a chestnut-haired girl. Asuna got a text her mother earlier in the day to come straight home after school. This made Kazuto a bit upset that he couldn't spend after school with her, but was kind of glad in the end having to pick Suguha up from school that afternoon apparently their mom was in an important meeting and couldn't pick her up from school and when he got there, Suguha had asked him if he would help her with her homework.

So Suguha and Kazuto when got the café sat in the corner of the café as he helped his sister but, was still in ear on what his friends were talking about. Everyone was talking about Halloween since it was a couple weeks away and they had all decided to do something at a group that wasn't in a VRMMO.

When Rika or better known as Lisbeth in ALO turned to look at the siblings she walked over to them smiling. "Hey Kirito, what do you think we should all do for Halloween?" Kazuto sighed and looked at her "honestly I have no clue. I mean Sugu and I can't do anything on Halloween until after our kendo, and even then, we can't really do much Asuna doesn't like getting scared." Kazuto's said his voice was cracking as he talked now, his body having apparently recovering enough from his time in SAO that now he is finally getting the effects of puberty.

Lisbeth Silica and even Suguha was giggling for a good 10 minutes before it finally Their Laughter died down Suguha looked at them all "I still remember the time Onii-Chan scared Asuna and he ended up getting a punch in the face. Which I said was deemed enough to go on the list of stupid things he has done" Suguha said trying to suppress the giggle that was trying to break free from remembering the memory.

Kazuto sighed thinking about memory "that punch was worth the cute face she made when she got…THAT IS IT! I got the perfect idea that all of us can do for Halloween and it will surpass anything on my stupid list." Kazuto said as he jumped out of his seat. He then quickly realized what he said and looked at them" wait a second why do you all still think I have a stupid list!?" he voice sounded a little annoyed. (A.N. If you have no clue what I am talking about go read Kirigaya-Asuna54 Story the Life after! It is the best! And that is where the reference comes from.)

Agil was just standing behind the bar cleaning a glass like he always did looking at the youth "because you remember ever stupid act you have done in the order you did it none the less." He stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. Kazuto looks at them "anyways what we need to make this work is a place to build the world's best haunted house and someone to play as the serial killer. The only problem is that it can't be one of us because then Asuna will figure out what we are up to." He says as he reverts to being excited.

Klein smiles " And I know the perfect place for the haunted house the thing is that it is in the woods and the only way we might convince her to go up there is if we tell her it is a camping trip. Plus, the only way to get there is by hiking"

Kazuto smiles a goofy grin "so what you are saying is that is pretty much everything you see in a horror film? Where there is no cell reception and is isolated like no tomorrow?" Sugu heard her brother words and the tone he said that statement with and knowing that she knew this would not end up good for her brother "and it also means that we can't call for help if you get to stupid and actually get hurt you dummy! I am pretty sure that if you happened to get hurt Mom, Asuna, and I Will kill you when you better!" Her tone of voice was a stern one. One like a mother scolding a child for doing something wrong or Asuna scolding Kazuto for being stupid.

Kazuto looked at his sister giving her a reassuring smile" don't worry Sugu i will be fine." Though her Brother said everything would be fine, Suguha still had a bad feeling about this whole idea. _'Please let this not end badly'_ she thought as the group continued to talk.

Rika jumped on Kazuto's back smiling "I know someone who can pull off a really awesome serial killer." Silica smiles "Awesome! Now all that is left to do is convince Asuna to join us in the woods for the weekend!" Rika butted in again after Silica. "So, get calling Kirito!" Kazuto Winced since Rika was almost yelling in his ear, But after managing to stop the ringing in his ear he pulled out his phone and called Asuna.

 ** _Asuna's Pov_**

I was walking home from school after getting a rather odd text from my mother at lunch telling me to come home right after school. I had texted her back asking if it could wait until after spending time with Kazuto and everyone else, but She said that is was urgent and couldn't wait. Kazuto did ask if I wanted him to drop me off at my house, but I said no, since my mother has never been fond of me riding on his motorbike I wanted to save myself an argument with my mother about it, so as I was walking I started thinking about some ideas we could do as a group for Halloween since I know what they are going to be talking about today.

Once I got home I walk into the house and slipped off my shoes "mom I am home!" I yell out to alert her of my presence. My mother walked out from the kitchen and looked at me "come here your father and I need to talk to you." She said with a rather serious tone. I thought in my head _this cannot be good._

I walked over to the kitchen becoming a bit weary with every step I took thinking of what my mother has to say, and sure enough I was faced with the reason for why my mother wanted me to come home, but it was not the person I was expecting. I would have guessed it was some damn new suitor for me that my mother picked out, but surprisingly it was my boyfriend's mother!

My father looks at me smiling a bit "Kazuto and his sister are not to know of this little get together for now." I nod my head vigorously as I sit next to my parents. Midori looks at me then my parents before my mother looks at me and starts talking "your father and I have been talking with Mrs. Kirigaya, for a bit now and we have been talking about something that involves you and her 2 kids." My mother starts off. I have a nagging feeling that I may just not like what my mother has to say.

My father continues where my mom had involuntary left off "your mother and I have a business trip for the rest of the month and originally your mother wanted you to go to Rika's house for the month, but after much convincing and a nice discussion with Mrs. Kirigaya here… we have all come to an agreement" My father pauses for a minute looking at mother before looking back at me. "Tomorrow after their martial arts I believe she said they had, you will be staying at their house the rest of the month."

I was frozen in my seat, my heart almost stopped! Did I just hear what I think I just heard? I am going to be spending the rest of the month with Kirito-kun. I run and hug both my parents. Especially my mother. I know she is not fond of Kirito-kun but she of all people had agreed! Just as I finish hugging my parents my phone went off with the ring tone I have set for Kirito-kun.

Midori was giggling at this "speaking of him, I'd say he has some good timing." She says as both my father and shockingly my mother start laughing as I answered the phone "hello Kazuto-kun." I always say his real name around my parents which might probably tip him off that they were in the room.

 ** _3rd_** **** ** _POV_**

Kazuto sighed a bit in relief that she answered." Hey Asuna, we have a great idea for Halloween since you don't like spooky things" he stated. Asuna sensed he seemed to be having trouble breathing and sure enough the next thing she hears in the phone is "Liz get off my back will you! You're crushing me!" Asuna giggled at her boyfriend's outburst.

She regained composure after a few minutes "I don't think that is even possible for you at least to not think of something that wouldn't scare me." She stared giggling again, but this time Midori laughed at Asuna's statement knowing how much her adopted son loved horror films games and anything that scared people. Midori and Suguha were always very cautious around this time a year because a certain swordsman that they live with had named October his scare month and he always manages to scare them both, even before he was trapped in SAO.

Kazuto let out another sigh" Well we wanted to tell you now, so you could talk to your parents about it but we all decided to go camping. That way we are all goofing off and there is nothing to scare my lighting Flash "Again Asuna was trying to hide the giggles hearing Kazuto's voice cracking as he talks. "Hold on I will ask them now before they run off to the office" she said covering the phone with her hand looking at them.

Mr. Yuuki looked at her "so?" Asuna stares at them for a moment "they all want to go camping." She said a little shocked, particularly at Kirito for not wanting to do something spooky. Both Asuna's parents looked at each other for a minute then at Midori and then back at Asuna. "Well why not go. I mean you guys don't hang out much as a group of friends outside of your games much."

Asuna Smiles and returned to her phone" you still there Kazuto-kun?" She said as she turned away from the adults. Asuna could have sworn she heard a thud and then Kirito screaming at Liz before he heard her voice again" yeah I am still here"

"My parents said I could go." Kazuto was happy to hear that for more than one reason then he heard "Onii-chan! Klein is hitting on me again!" Asuna heard Sugu Scream smiling at the dysfunction the group had. "Awesome! I will see you tomorrow after kendo and martial art, right?" he asked hoping because he also didn't know if there was a suitor waiting for her.

Asuna giggled "Of course silly, meet at the park bench we normally do?" she said putting a mental note to bring her helmet for his motorcycle since him drives that thing everywhere. "of course, And I will try to find a closer parking spot this time" they both laughed at the statement "alright see you tomorrow love I love you, I have to go kick Klein's ass now" Asuna giggled again "alright I love you to" and they both hung up.

 ** _Kazuto's POV_**

I sighed after hanging up the phone bringing my face up smiling "alright now that Asuna's parents said she can go and she is willing to go time to start operation awesome Halloween scare!" I shouted.

Looking at my sister across the café hiding from Klein, I saw silica go up to her and start a conversation with her, but all I heard was "I never liked this month cause all He knows how to do Is scare mom and I" and I just started laughing.

This is going to be the best Halloween I have had in a long time

Or so I thought….

~OoOoOo~

Okay so first thing is first I am redoing all the chapters to this story so far! Which is good because there was a lot of spelling errors and I wanted to go back and fix though but also make the sentences a little more mature as I will call it from the original posting, second not long after starting this story if you were reading the author notes my gaming/ production crew split up due a huge strain in the group. I will be having help from one of them that I kept in touch with and started helping him make random gaming videos! Lastly, I am sorry I have not posted anything in well over a year! I was working 2 full jobs and then when I posted an update I ended up having to move then both computers died, it has been an interesting year! I should be back in the swing and posting almost regularly sometime within the next year. So please bear with me a little longer. Until the next time stay frosty


End file.
